amores perdidos, amores olvidados y amores para siempre
by ryuko kuroi
Summary: este sera un libro de poesia sobre varias parejas de TF. habra desde tristeza , perdida , amor , muerte , un final feliz.
1. amado y doloroso destino

**_"amado y doloroso destino"_**

¡oh!, tu me has enamorado, con tu pelo color rojo tan rojo como una rosa recién abierta, tus ojos negros tan profundos como la perdición. Una luz para mi cielo nublado, tu piel blanca cual fantasma que no me deja dormir, tu sonrisa tan brillante y tu mirada como un cuchillo penetrante, tus manos curando mi heridas un ángel, y a la vez un demonio derrotando a tus enemigos y cuidando tu belleza.

Tus caderas fueron hipnotizantes para todos, y mi corazón te escogió a ti y tu amor me escogió a mi.

No soy guapo, romántico ni mucho menos inteligente pero me amaste y prometimos no separarnos y no dejarnos de amar.

Me besabas con ternura y pasión, perdonabas mis equivocaciones y yo las tuyas, nos protegíamos mutuamente.

Pero ahora estoy solo, apunto de morir, mientras intento luchar por levantarme, mi mente trae recuerdos...

Y el momento en que acepte en venir, para acabar con quien le hizo daño a nuestra gente y a nosotros mismos.

"Amor...¿Regresaras verdad ?" solo sonaba tu dulce voz en mi cabeza y simplemente conteste... " volveré no te preocupes" y te besé.

Estoy llorando y gritando solo por que no cumpliré tu promesa, mis ojos pesan, mi cuerpo no resiste, lo ultimo que sonara de mis labios, sera tu nombre, con tanta fuerza para que puedas escucharme, pero no lo harías ... estoy tan lejos de ti ...

Perdóname mi amor, perdón por ser tan debil y perder ante alguien, perdón por no estar a tu lado, pero gracias por haberme amado, cuidado y preocupado hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida...

... amo mi querido... knockout...

† — — † — — †

pareja: breakdown x knockout


	2. silencio detras del alma

**"silencio detras del alma"**

Siempre pense que era feliz,

tocando hermosas notas,

las cuerdas provocando un sonido tranquilizante, tambores sonando

en todo lugar, de todos ellos

hubo pocos que me cautivaron como... tú.

El metal siendo destrozado,

gritos y agonia seria el nuevo sonido que escucharia si estoy a tu lado no me importaria , y tu voz me agradeceria.

La primera vez que te escuche fue con firmeza y seguridad, tus palabras conmovieron a muchos,

pero yo con solo escucharla te obedeseria.

Tus ojos siempre se encontraron con los mios pero no lo notabas ... una máscara cubria mi rostro y alma,

mis sentimientos no eran la nota perfecta para mi y tampoco para los demás.

Siempre obediente, siempre callado y siempre a tu lado, aunque quisiera no podia pedir más y sin esperarlo ... una noche lo obtuve.

Tu voz sonaba más calmada de lo normal, me habias llamado a afuera , la noche transmitia paz, serenidad y calma, eso fue hasta el momento que te pusiste frente a mi ...y tus manos se deslizarón en mi máscara.

Luché contra muchos sin remordimiento, maté a muchos sin ningún problema en esta guerra, pero nunca estuve tan nervioso y asustado como ahora .

Estaba asustado y desesperado, quitaste lentamente mi mascara y viste mis ojos , me halagaste.

" siempre quise ver tus ojos ... ver detras de esa mascara y ver tu alma... la primera vez que te vi supe que el destino nos juntaria, hasta ahora tu silencio no me disgustaba pero siempre quise escuchar más "

Mis ojos derramaban lagrimas, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y mis labios temblaron.

"tu voz me cautivo, no queria areuinarla, una sinfonia que siempre me encanto."

Tus ojos carmesi solo me miraron con amor profundo, tus labios se acercarón y me besaste, una música que jamas escuche y me cautivo, prometi que el unico que escucharia mi voz y sentimientos serias tu...

Mi mascara para el mundo, mi corazón para ti.

— † —

pareja : megatron x soundwave


	3. singing, dancing

**" singing, dancing"**

Por que nos enamoramos ?

La obscuridad y el silencio,

Tan fuerte como el viento,

Tu y yo en este tormento.

Tu silencio para el mundo,

Tus sentimientos hacia mi,

Vamos felices bailando,

Nuestro amor desatado sin fin.

Su mirada misteriosa,

Su silueta cual poema,

Sus pasos delicados

Y esos labios que envenenan.

Que habrá en sus ojos ?

El infierno desatado

pensamientos perplejos?

O desea alguien a su lado.

El silencio en su alma,

Sus rostro inexpresivo,

Su corazón que ama,

Con sentimientos reprimidos.

pareja: _soundwave x jazz g1_

No me gusta hacer poemas en rima, pero era tarea y me obligaron a hacerlo, este es muy diferente al original al que yo escribí por que mi mamá me ayudo con las rimas xP. Mejor dicho, mi mamá lo mejoro y no puedo creer que lo voy a publicar .

Adoro a madre XD ,


	4. fusion

**"fusion"**

Movientos lentos como él dulce viento a nuestro alrededor , toques llenos de ritmo en cada giro, las caricias invisibles al ver nuestras sonrisas .

un dos tres guiame con tu amor en este inmortal baile, él camino no importa, mientras no deje de ver tus ojos y que tu mano sostenga la mía tan nerviosamente, era tierno .

Que es lo mas importante al bailar ? El ritmo de nuestras almas y él amor mutuo, la pasión que se desborda como las emociones en una canción

Un dos tres sigueme mi amor hasta él final que no quiero perderte, quiero tenerte para siempre, nos convertiremos en uno con la dulce sincronización , seremos una fusión, un mismo corazón, un mismo latido, nadie podrá rompernos .

El miedo no podrá vencernos, si alguien lastimarlos, su dolor será mas estruendoso que él heavy metal, nosotros seremos los directores de este baile y sinfonía.

Un dos tres baila al ritmo del compás, sonríe y camina con él suave pop , se fuerte y pelea como él rock, probemos todos los tonos y géneros.

Vamos, bailaremos hasta él infierno, cargando con este amor eterno.

 _las parejas son varias:_

 _soundwave x blaster_

 _prowl x jazz_

 _gemformers breakdown x knockou_


	5. cuatro son multitud ?

**" cuatro son multitud "**

Oh lindura, dime hasta cuando jugaremos esto ?

Odio cuando chasqueas la lengua al verme, pero que puedo hacer ? No es mi culpa amarte y atormentarte.

Dos personitas me hablan al oído y me obligan a decidir, un golpe en tu mejilla y lágrimas en tu rostro ? O un beso beso en la mejilla y un sonrojo en tu rostro ? Vamos, por que no ambos ? Oh ... Ya recuerdo, somos él chico malo.

El dilema esta en que te salve como una dulce princesa o que tu seas el príncipe atormentado que me salve.

Le ruego a primus y hasta a unicron para poder dejar de golpearte , pero, cuando te miro mi corazón no deja de latir y mi mente corrompida se desconecta, cuando vuelvo en mi , mis colmillos ya están en tu cuello queriendo marcar territorio.

Este dulce demonio vestido de ángel destara él infierno a tu alrededor con una dulce música de rock reproducida en un elevador

 _pareja: blitzwing x bumblebee tfa_

xD esta va dirigida para mi crush, okey no


	6. universo

**" universo "**

Caminando en él vacio eterno, pisoteando las estrellas como peldaños en él camino, viajando de galaxia en galaxia y soñando con sus maravillas , descubriendo él universo desconocido entre nosotros , sus dulces ojos no dejan de mirar el espectáculo.

El cielo no existe en nuestra mira, las almas vagando en soledad no somos fáciles de convencer, su pequeño ser se acerco a mi y no se fue jamas, ¿ que habrá visto en esta alma que corrupta por la guerra ? .

La noche aqui es para siempre, él amor es un agujero negro llevándose nuestras mentes a lugares peligrosos, la cordura se va quebrando y no basta con mirar detrás de la ventana para ver la guerra en que vivimos, y preguntar ¿ que pasará ?

¿ que pasará si mi infierno vuelve y destruyen nuestro universo ?

¿ que pasará si al ver tus dulces ojos una lágrima cae destrozando la ultima esperanza que tenia de hacer el bien ?

 _pareja: cyclonus x tailgate_


	7. toxic sugar

**" toxic sugar"**

No podemos estar cerca por que nos matamos, nuestra piel se vuelve ponzoñosa, Y al verte a los ojos él ácido pasa por mi estómago causando él despertar de las mariposas que me comen por dentro. Mi cerebro explota al no saber de ti, pero tu nunca quieres saber de mi ¿ que acaso se puede vivir si algún razonamiento ?

¡ Oh, santa y enferma relación ! Dejame despertar de los muertos y devorar lo que me pertenece.

¿ recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste " te amo " con mentiras ? Pues cariño, volvieron para castigarte.

" ¿quien es ? " no lo se ?

Tal vez overlord x fortress maximus

Tal vez tarn x megatron


	8. again

**especial kobd**

 **" again "**

De nuevo despertaron de golpe.

Sus lágrimas caían despacio junto con él liquido azul de donde alguna vez se encontraba su optico, no podía expresar su tristeza de otra forma, él miedo lo devoró y ahora quedaba él frío recuerdo de esa tortura.

Su sparkmate, su todo, lo abrazaba con fuerza, de vez en cuando cruzaban sus miradas, ambos con él rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor.

— breakdown estas a salvo, solo fue otra pesadilla —

-! largo de aquí ! - grito knockout furioso

Lanzó todo lo que tenia al alcance.

\- tranquilo - grito el soldado.

Activo su sierra. su mente se nublo de dolor y recuerdos.

\- ultima vez ¡ largo de aquí! - golpeó él escritorio volviéndolo pedazos inservibles de metal y los circuitos lanzaron pequeñas chispas.

Todos salieron de ahí rápido, solo un alma quedo en segundos, un alma rota. El autobot escarlata cerró la compuerta con código, volteo y se recostó en la pared cayendo poco a poco, al tocar él piso abrazo sus piernas, no lloró solo se quedo inmovil viendo todo el desorden.

 _breakdown_ *

— solo quiero ... Quiero tenerte a mi lado, te necesito - dijo en un suspiro.

Cerro los ópticos e imagino él rostro de su amado " estas a salvo, es una pesadilla "

-pff - chasqueo la glosa - vivo en la pesadilla ... Estoy atrapado - admitió con tristeza.

Dejo caer la cabeza para atrás, solo miraba las luces del techo.

( **con llorar y llorar** )

El autobot escarlata cerró la compuerta con código, volteo y se recostó en la pared cayendo poco a poco, al tocar él piso abrazo sus piernas cerro sus ópticos y las lágrimas comenzaron denuevo , se sentía solo de nuevo.

Le gustaría que alguien dijera " estas a salvo, solo es otra pesadilla "

\- ahora vives en una pesadilla - dijo en un sollozo - estas atrapado en la pesadilla.

De el no podía borrar sus recuerdos, knockout solo se arrancaria la raíz de las dudas, las preguntas y la tristeza que lo hiere, él amor que alguna vez tuvo volvía a florecer, breakdown se quedaría con él en alguna parte de su spark como un bello recuerdo. Su vida volvía a ser feliz con alguien mas.

Se parecía a él, tenia él mismo toque de esperanza en sus ojos, pero knockout lo acepto, aunque físicamente se parecían otra hermosa alma estaba dentro del predacon. Una hermosa alma dispuesta a todo. Una hermosa alma que era su otra mejor mitad

 _pareja : breakdown x knockout y darksteel x knockout_


	9. bravo

**"bravo"**

Romeo y julieta estaban mas que equivocados, los dos murieron por amor pero eso acto es vil y falso.

Si eso fuera el mech escarlata estaría en el reino de primus ,pero no, cada vez que el deseo de morir recorría en cada parte de él, el rostro de su sparkmate aparecía en frente . suplicante y con ojos de desesperanza era como breakdown le decia "no lo hagas". El deseo de vivir era nulo pero mientras hubiese un pequeño brillo dorado dentro de el, floreseria de cualquier manera y forma.

E dicho final del segundo acto, que los bots rían y lloren por esta cruel vida.

Knockout recorrera lo inaudito por volver a tener el amor, y una bestia fue lo que encontró. como cuento de hadas es este extraño drama. Él medico creia que se curaría a si mismo y era mas que erróneo, necesitaba a quien juntará las piezas. Ahora el dragon protegera a su salvador.

Que empiece este tercer acto, hasta que El corazón se equivoque, hiera y enloquezca.

— † — † — † —

 _pareja : breakdown x knockout y_

 _darksteel x knockout_


	10. otra mitad

**"otra mitad"**

El viento soplaba una hermosa melodía, la guerra se desvanecía cuando estaban juntos, él amor se mantenía en pie cada vez que era herido.

Breakdown estaba recostado en las piernas de se sparkmate mientras este le hacia mimos. Sus labios se mezclaban de vez en cuando por la necesidad de ese calor único . Ninguno podía dejar de mirar al otro, hipnotizante mirar la ventana del alma.

Los amantes, almas gemelas, una historia hermosa con final trágico.

Guerrero y curandero, destrucción y sanación, tomadas de la mano parecía una locura,pero, todos tienen un complemento y el complemento de breakdown era knockout.

The big blue mech perdió, sus mejillas se tornaron azules, fue vencido por la mirada cálida de su sparkmate, aun así Ko no dejo de mirar los ópticos mas hermosos del planeta.

 _pareja : breakdown x knockout_


End file.
